Les Maraudeurs et Elle
by guilty'n'poisonned
Summary: Je m'appelle Lili Malefoy. Je vous présente leur histoire! Celle des Maraudeurs et d'Hermione Granger!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Guilty : Poisonned, fait-le ça me tente pas… Poisonned: D'accord j'le fais --" ... (Impossible cette Guilty) Donc rien de tout cela ne nous appartient, sauf l'histoire. Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent est la fabuleuse idée de la magnifique Johann Katleen Rowling qui nous a démontré que l'imagination pouvait prendre toute sorte de forme. (Acclamation!) Merci J.K. Rowling pour ces livres merveilleux!

**Petite Note de Guilty :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai pas travaillé sur le Journal, pas besoin de me le rappeler --' Mais bon… Bref, en attendant que Poisonned ait une idée de génie (comme d'hab' quoi), elle et moi unissons nos forces pour vous créer cette petite fic toute mignonne ! Quelques chapitres en vue… Bref Le petit mot de Poisonned (affectueusement surnommé "Poiso")

**Petite Note de Poiso :** Ça a bin l'air que je devions faire une noteuh... Donc je commence en vous souhaitant bienvenue et merci de nous lire, c'est encourageant, surtout quand vous laissez des reviews c'est très apprécié vous savez? Je n'ai pas encore écrit d'autres fics mais la fic "Si j'avais su" attend quelques reviews qui me donneront de l'inspiration. Pour l'instant cette chère Guilty et Moi nous rabattons sur une petite fic tout simple qui raconte une histoire haute en péripéties... Mais là comme je sais que la plupart des lecteurs ne lisent pas ces notes je vais arrêter d'écrire pour que vous puissiez apprécier la lecture de cette fabukeuse fic!

**Chapitre 1:** Poisonned: "_Bin... C'est le prologue là mais ils vont écrire que c'est le chapitre 1 alors disons que le titre c'est:_" Prologue

On dit souvent que vivre dans le passé n'est pas une bonne chose… Je suis bien d'accord ! Sauf pour une chose… J'adore me remémorer ce que ma mère, Hermione Granger, m'a racontée un nombre incalculable de fois… C'est-à-dire, son histoire, _leur_ histoire. Celle de Hermione Granger et des Maraudeurs…

Je m'appelle Lili Malefoy et je vous invite à plonger dans cette Pensine avec moi…

C'était une belle journée de juin. Les examens venaient tout juste de finir. Plusieurs élèves profitaient de l'eau fraîche du lac, d'autres se prélassaient au soleil, tandis que certains étaient à l'ombre d'un arbre. C'était exactement le cas de 4 élèves qui s'étaient donnés le nom de "Maraudeurs".

Drago Malefoy s'amusait avec un Vif d'Or en regardant Hermione Granger parler avec ses amies. Il se foutait un peu de la petite balle dorée qu'il réussissait toujours à capturer avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin.

Harry Potter était adossé au tronc de l'hêtre où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Il roula des yeux en entendant, pour la 20ième fois, Ron pousser un petit cri d'admiration.

- Arrête de jouer avec ça veux-tu ?

- Oh ! On dirait que Patmol a des puces !

- La ferme Cornedrue !

Blaise Zabini, le 4ième Maraudeur, daigna enfin relever la tête de son livre de métamorphose.

- Arrêtes les gars ! Drake range ça. T'as vraiment l'air con. Tu voudrais quand même pas que Granger te prenne pour un parfait imbécile !

- C'est déjà fait Lunard !

- Ouais, mais tu veux qu'elle te prenne encore plus pour un idiot ?

- Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose…

Harry regarda le parc à la recherche d'un divertissement quelconque. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillèrent d'une lueur légèrement machiavélique.

- Les mecs ! Londubat arrive !

Blaise secoua la tête, replongea dans son livre et déclara d'une voix neutre où l'on pouvait tout de même détecter une pointe d'exaspération :

- Lâchez-le un peu !

- Mais pourquoi ? " demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il ne t'as rien fait !

- Mais Lunard ! C'est un Londubat ! Tu détestes cette famille autant que moi !

- Tu ne m'apprends rien Patmol.

Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent de façon animale. La pleine lune approchait et les 4 Maraudeurs en avait conscience. Ni Queudver, ni Cornedrue, ni même Patmol ne voulaient énerver Lunard. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

- Tu l'as échappé belle Londubat…" pensa Harry.

Ce dernier soupira et une longue plainte de chien battu résonna dans tout le parc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Poisonned: D'accord j'le fais --" ... Donc rien de tout cela ne nous appartient, sauf l'histoire. Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent est la fabuleuse idée de la magnifique Johann Katleen Rowling qui nous a démontré que l'imagination pouvait prendre toute sorte de forme. (Acclamation!) Merci J.K. Rowling pour ces livres merveilleux!

**Petite Note de Poiso :** C'est assez cool comme surnom Poiso je trouve... Bref trève de bavardages... Je me fais l'honneur d'écrire ce chapitre et attention zone de perturbation en vue. Il est 20:10 et je suis levée depuis assez tôt ce matin donc la fatigue est au rendez-vous... Mais inquiétez-vous pas, c'est à cette heure là que je ponds les meilleurs résultats vous verrez! Sur ce, bonne lecture et étouffez-vous pas trop en riant trop... (Hum il y a trop de trop dans cette phrase, et cette note était vraiment de trop ce qui fait 7 trop de trop (Vous voyez la perturbation commence!))

**Petite Note de Guilty:** Hum… Voyons voir… Je viens de lire ce chapitre… C'est drôle, le mien me semble d'un ennui mortel à côté de ça… Bon ok… Je vais faire un effort… Quelqu'un apportez moi du Coca-Cola! Avec hum… Des chips Sel Et Vinaigre de Lays! Ça devrait faire l'affaire!

COMME IL Y A DES PERDUS VOICI LES NOMS:

Patmol Harry

Queudver Ron

Lunard Blaise

Cornedrue Drago

Lily Hermione

Les persos sont fait ainsi pour une raison spécifique que vous trouverez plus tard...

Résumé:

Donc, il y a un cri. De chien. Qui c'est Patmol? Ah oui. Sirius... non je veux dire Harry! "_D'accord ça va mon esprit se replace, je devrais lâcher l'espagnol ou du moins étudier moins, ça me perturbe énormément.._." Il lâcha un cri résonnant, on aurait dit qu'on égorgeait un porc... "_Roh c'est michant ça... mais bon..._"

Chapitre 2: Poisonned: "_Chapitre 1 c'est ça? Bien en tout cas, ça va être son nom..._" Chapitre 1

- Patmol mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang! lui demanda Cornedrue alias Drago.

- Hé hé, tout le monde me regarde, je vais faire mon show... Pousse-toi petit! cria-t-il à un petit de première année qui s'éloigna apeuré et en éparpillant tous ses parchemins sur son chemin.

Drago se leva, il n'aimait pas ce qui risquait d'arriver, Harry était si immature parfois... Il pourrait lui prendre l'idée d'aller danser sur une table et de faire un strip-tease... Il en frissonna à cette seule pensée, ouf c'était son meilleur ami mais il y avait des limites.

- Hé Harry fais pas de conneries là ça vaut pas la peine tu vas encore te ridiculiser.

- Hé bien, une chose est sûre c'est que moi je n'irai pas au bal seul parce que la chère fille que je kiff depuis la 1 ne veut pas y aller avec moi. Je vais me trouver une cavalière!

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai peur... marmonna Lunard.

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent éberlués leur meilleur ami se diriger vers un groupe de filles. Lorsqu'elles le virent s'approcher elles se mirent toutes à glousser, de vraies poules de basse cour tiens! Harry s'approcha de la plus jolie...

- Bonjour, quel est ton nom? lui demanda-t-il

- Sa... Sarah...

- Et tu es en quelle année Sarah? lui demanda-t-il avec une voix de plus en plus troublante.

- Hum... En quatrième...

- HEY TOUT LE MONDE, CETTE FILLE S'APPELLE SARAH, JE L'AIME ET J'ESPÈRE QU'ELLE ME FERA L'HONNEUR D'ALLER AU BAL AVEC MOI! se mit à crier Harry à un point que tout le monde dans le parc l'entendit. Alors c'est oui? demanda-t-il plus bas.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, c'est pas parce que t'es craquant qu'il faut que tu fasses l'idiot devant tout le monde! Adieu!

Et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, Harry, hébété, retourna auprès de ses amis qui se marraient.

- Et bien mon Patmol, tu sais vraiment pas comment t'y prendre avec les filles... Regarde-moi bien avec Hermione et prends-en de la graine! lança Drago en partant d'un pas conquérant vers la jeune fille assise au bord du lac.

- On va se marrer... lança Ron

Ils regardèrent le garçon plaquer un faux sourire bienveillant sur son visage, se passer une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu et avancer en lançant un salut désinvolte.

Les trois garçons restés assis près de l'arbre s'installèrent encore plus confortablement pour regarder la scène, Harry fit aussi apparaître du pop-corn pour faire un peu comme au cinéma. Ça s'annonçait vraiment drôle.

- Alors Hermione, ça va bien?

- Hum ouais plutôt, mais ça allait mieux avant que tu n'arrives.

- Ouch... Hum, bon je voulais savoir... Tu sais, il y a ce bal dans peu de temps et je...

- Non, non Malefoy, tu me répugnes, tu es pire que... que... qu'une fouine! Et en plus tu te crois bon en ébouriffant tes cheveux et en trimballant ce vif d'or... Non Malefoy jamais je ne voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un de ton genre, de toute façon j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au bal et je ne vais pas le laisser pour toi...

- Ah, heum et... c'est qui? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu aimerais trop ça que j'te le dise, fais de l'air Malefoy! cria la jeune fille.

Et la princesse de glace a frappé, on ne lui dit pas non, elle serait capable de nous décapiter d'un coup de baguette magique...

Drago partit, piteux, il avait réellement honte... Jamais une fille ne l'avait repoussé de cette façon... Il devait se venger. Il trouva les filles que Harry avait traumatisé plus tôt, il s'approcha d'elles et en prit une à part. Il lui demanda gentiment de venir avec lui, elle accepta.

Il revint vers ses amis qui ne cessaient de se marrer sauf Blaise qui avait rarement eu l'air aussi sérieux, c'en était même apeurant.

- Dis Blaise pourquoi t'as cet air? lui demanda Harry

- Oh pour rien... C'est juste que... répondit-il

- Que... demanda Drago

- QUE... commença-t-il

Les trois autres garçons le regardaient et Blaise se sentait mal... Il se leva brusquement et partit en direction du château. Un peu plus loin, près du lac une jeune fille se leva et le suivit.

- Dites vous croyez que c'est avec lui qu'elle va au bal? demanda Ron.

- Bin voyons! lança Harry.

- Elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui il est bien trop sérieux... renchérit Drago.

Les trois garçons prirent la direction du château... Ils devaient parler à Blaise, savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais que ne fut pas leur surprise en pénétrant dans le château et en voyant...

-----------------------------------------

Poisonned: "Alors Guilty en voyant quoi! C'est à toi de me le dire... Héhé"

Réponses au reviews: Poisonned: "Ouais j'me tape la job... la prochaine fois Guilty c'est toi..."

Love-Pingo: Et voilà, j'espère que ça te convient le petit rappel en haut... C'est pour le bien de nos lecteurs, en tout cas merci de ta review et j'espère que tu vas continuer à nous lire parce que sinon je ne le prendrai pas... Héhé...

Yuny-lune: Et voilà un petit rappel... Ça t'aide j'espère et si tu as un quelconque autre problème et bien fais nous le savoir! Merci de nous lire et en espérant te retrouver pour le prochain chapitre... Sinon je me dirais que tu ne tiens pas ce que tu dis dans tes reviews.

Ladyalienor: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au coeur et ça donne le goût de continuer... Alors j'espère retrouver une review de toi après avoir posté ce chapitre ;-)

Caramelle: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça a fait plaisir a lire. J'espère que la suite a été assez rapide... Sinon I'm all to blame... Lol... C'est moi qui ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire... Mais on verra si Guilty fait aussi rapide... Héhé... Alors j'attends d'autre review de toi...

Lilix: Ton nom c'est en hommage à la chantesue! Désolée c'était une question comme ça... Je l'aime bien... Merci pour ton conseil, tu as raison et ça a été corrigé... Merci aussi pour ta review c'est apprécié et ça aide à continuer... J'attends une réponse à cette review crois-moi sinon mon nom n'est pas Poisonned! Mon surnom plutôt... lol...

Et pour tous les autres s'il-vous plaît... S'IL VOUS-PLAÎT prenez le temps de reviewer c'est pas long et ça fait du bien à l'auteur pour l'encourager à continuer... Merci :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Bon ben euh… Les persos sont à J. K. … POURQUOI ELLE NE VEUT PAS NOUS LES DONNER? essuie ses larmes Excusez-moi pour ce petit moi de… peine et d'hystérie et de tout ce que vous voudrez… Bref…

**Petite Note de Poiso :** Une note... une note... je sais pas quoi écrire sincèrement... Bonjour? Ça ça? Bon j'ai déjà fait mieux mais là j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent d'avoir trop joué de drum... (batterie)... J'vous dis ces instruments qui font plein de bruit là... eh bien je vais vous faire une confidence... JE LES ADORE! mais bon ce n'est pas un oral sur ma vie... Merci beaucoup de vos reviews... 10! C'est impressionnant tout de même, je suis assez contente de mon chapitre donc, le nombre de reviews n'a pas doublé mais il a augmenté et c'est bien... Hum il a peut-être doublé je ne me souviens plus du nombre de reviews qu'Il y avait au premier chapitre... Au premier qui me donne la réponse dans une review je lui dis que le chapitre prochain arrivera un jour plus tôt que prévu... J'vous aime gang continuez de nous lire! Salut!

**Petite Note de Guilty:** Bon, bon… Côté humour, ça sera peut-être pas aussi bien que Poiso, mais pour délirer… J'ai vraiment déliré… xD Bref… Tiens… Accros au "bref" p

COMME IL Y A DES PERDUS VOICI LES NOMS:

Patmol Harry

Queudver Ron

Lunard Blaise

Cornedrue Drago

Lily Hermione

Les persos sont fait ainsi pour une raison spécifique que vous trouverez plus tard...

Résumé: Hum… Bref… Les trois garçons (Drake, Harry et Ron) sont convaincus que Blaise est trop sérieux pour sortir avec une fille… (allez savoir qu'elle fille… J'en ai aucune idée!) J'oubliais le plus important! Harry a traumatisé un groupe de fille… M'en fait, c'est une fille du groupe qui l'a giflé hé hé! Drago c'est lui aussi fait dire non par Hermione (intelligente la petite!) et Ron ben… Il a rien fait en fait…

**Chapitre 2:** Rire et délire de Cem' (alias Guilty)

_Le paysage devint flou. Le parc s'évapora laissant place à la Grande Salle décorée à la manière d'un carnaval brésilien (désolée pour les brésiliens qui lisent la fic xD)_

Un tango endiablé résonnait dans toute la pièce. Drago regardait Harry d'un regard tueur. Vous savez, si il avait eu un flingue en ce moment, je pense sérieusement qu'il s'en serait servi… Mais "grâce" à Dumbledore, les objets moldus fonctionnent pas à Poudlard… Mais c'est quand même dommage… Pas d'ordinateur… Pas de fic! Pas de musique "moldue"! Euh… Bon ok, je retourne à la fic…

Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là! Eh oui, Harry avait réussi à convaincre Hermione d'aller au bal avec lui… Allez savoir par quel moyen il s'y et pris… L'Imperium peut-être… Ou il a peut-être juste fait débouler les escaliers à Hermione pour qu'elle ne se souvienne plus qui il était… Ou peut-être un sortilège d'Oubliettes! se rend compte qu'elle délire encore

"_Oups… Excusez-moi _"

Bref… Comme je le disais, Harry avait convaincu Hermione d'aller au bal avec lui. Drago avait été obligé d'inviter une des petites laides de l'école… Elle avait des bagues (communément appelé "broche" au Québec), les dents de devant trop avancées et trop longues, lui donnant une "jolie" allure de castor, elle était boutonneuse à souhait (euh… personne veut de boutons non?) en plus d'énorme lunette carrée avec des verres tellement épais qu'elle ressemblait à une mouche à dents de castor (beurk! Il sait les choisir ses cavalières notre Drago p). Bref, elle était loin de ressembler à un top modèle.

Ce qui avait le plus surpris les garçons, c'était la cavalière de Blaise. Elle était de taille moyenne, blonde et vêtue d'une énorme robe bleue qui braillait. Elle portait même des souliers de verre!

Ron, lui, n'avait pas trouvé de cavalière. En fait, il n'en avait pas cherché. Il avait établi domicile… Attendez 2 minutes! Sérieusement, qui est-ce que ça intéresse de savoir ce que Ron a fait? C'est que Queudver après tout! Moi je m'en fous pas mal… Il a pas de cavalière… Donc dans le fond, tout ce qu'il va faire, c'est manger des sucreries au buffet… Donc… Il passe son tour pour cette fois! (Ron, tu critiques pas! Si tu le fais, je demande à Poiso qu'elle te fasse tuer au prochain chapitre!)

"_Bon… Euh… J'en étais où? Ah euh… Ah oui! Je le sais là!_"

Les filles décrétèrent vouloir du punch. Les garçons, en parfait gentleman qu'ils sont, (ouais c'est ça! Si c'est le cas, moi je suis Mère Térésa!) s'étaient portés garants d'aller chercher leur boisson.

- Alors Lunard? Ça se passe comment avec… Avec euh… Elle s'appelle comment déjà?

- Cendrillon épais!

- Ah oui c'est ça! Alors comment ça se passe avec Cendrillon?

- Très bien Casanova!

- Hey, Drake tu dis rien?

- Je ne parle pas au traître!

Une petite blondinette de 3ième année arriva à cet instant.

- Alors prépare-toi à ne plus lui parler!" dit-elle en désignant Ron du menton.

- Comment ça?" s'étonnèrent les 4 garçons.

Une brunette, visiblement amie de la blondinette vint rejoindre sa dite amie. La blondinette poursuivit, parlant plus à Drago qu'aux autres :

- Eh ben oui! Plus tard, tu vas te marier avec Hermione, tu vas avoir un garnement, James, et quand il va avoir un an, Voldemort va débarquer et vous tuez tout les 3! En faite, il va tuer te tuer en premier, ensuite aller vers Hermione qui va tenter de lutter contre lui. Mais elle va se faire tuer. Quand il va essayer de tuer James, le sort va revenir contre lui et le détruire. James sera alors considéré comme le "Survivant". Hermione et toi étiez partis vous cacher mais ce sale rat (elle désigne encore Ron du menton) va vous trahir et dire à Voldemort où vous êtes cachés.

Son amie sembla folle de rage. Elle donna une grande claque derrière la tête de son amie et se mit à hurler:

- NON MAIS! TU LE SAIS QU'ON EST PAS SENSÉE RÉVÈLER L'AVENIR!

- Arf! Excuse-moi!

Pendant ce temps, Drago, Harry et Blaise étaient morts de rire. Ils n'avaient cependant pas remarqué que Ron ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme.

La brunette dégaina sa baguette et lança un Oubliettes aux 4 garçons.

- J'espère que ça t'apprendre Liliane!

- Mouais bon… Fais-en pas tout un plat quand même Mari'!

La dite "Mari'" fit un sourire charmeur à Drago.

- Salut! Je m'appelle Marilyne et elle c'est Liliane.

Drago répondit volontiers au sourire. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui fit un baisemain.

- Drago Malefoy, Gryffondor. Dites-moi, mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi?

- Avec plaisir M. Malefoy.

Les deux élèves éclatèrent de rires et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

À cet instant, Liliane eut une idée. Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu viens danser?

- Euh… Ok…

Au moment même où ils posaient le pied sur la piste, le groupe entama un slow. Le sourire de Liliane s'effaça un peu. C'est de mauvais cœur qu'elle colla d'avantage son corps à celui de Ron. La blonde regarda sa meilleure amie collée d'avantage contre le blond.

Même lorsque la danse fut terminée, Marilyne resta tout près de Drago. Il en oublia même la petite laide avec qui il était venu. Elle, par contre, ne l'avait pas oublié. La preuve les regarda en plein au moment où ils s'embrassaient. La petite laide de Serdaigle débarqua comme une furie. Elle donna une claque sur l'épaule de son "cavalier". Celui-ci se retourna et fit un petit sourire désolé à la Serdaigle. La main de la jeune fille partit par derrière et claqua sur la joue de Drago.

- Espèce de salaud!

- Que veux-tu, c'est la vie! Mais de toute façon, comment un beau pétard comme moi, pourrait aimé une petite laide comme toi?

La jeune Serdaigle (**N/A** c'est quoi son nom à elle d'abord? Vous le savez? Moi pas en tout cas!) étouffa un sanglot et sorti de la Grande Salle.

Inconsciemment, les 4 garçons et Marilyne se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre pour rien sur l'épaule d'un autre. Liliane les regarda avec dégoût et dit:

- T'es vraiment l'enfer Malefoy! Et Weasley, ne m'approche plus jamais par pitié! Je risque d'être contaminée pour les 15 prochaines années!

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle à son tour et retrouva rapidement la Serdaigle.

- Hey!

La jeune fille releva son visage en larmes et Liliane s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui! C'est un crétin de première classe!

- Je suis bien d'accord! Mais dit-moi, connais-tu celle qui était avec lui?

- Oui et non…

- Comment peut-on ne pas connaître une personne mais la connaître en même temps?

- La fille, c'est ma meilleure amie… Je ne la reconnais plus…

Marie-Eve se releva et tendit sa main à Liliane.

- Je m'appelle Marie-Eve! Je suis à Serdaigle!

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance! Liliane, Poufsouffle. Ça te dirait qu'on se venge d'eux?

- Tu veux te venger de ta meilleure amie!

- Oui. Il y a trop longtemps qu'elle se prend pour une autre…

Tiens j'arrête la! A toi petite Poiso! Bon faut que je fasse les reviews la? P.S: Désolée d'avoir été si longue… J'ai eu un gros "rush" de fin d'étape et les projets à remettre fusaient de tout côté… --'

**Love-pingo:** Alors? Pas trop déçu? Hé non, je n'ai pas mis Hermione . Mais disons que je n'ai pas été hyper gentille non plus ange

**Lil' SneakyGal:** Au contraire, ça va très bien! P C'est justement pour ça qu'on arrête les chapitres en plein milieu du punch! Et puis après tout, il faut bien que l'autre ait une idée aussi P

**Evans Mary:** Tu veux savoir pourquoi on a coupé là? Parce qu'on est machiavélique tiens! (M'enfin… Moi je le suis… Poiso elle j'en suis pas certaine)

**caramelle 1:** Hé hé! Pourquoi tout le monde nous dit que nous sommes sadiques, méchantes, vilaines, complètement folles d'arrêter un chapitre en plein milieu! Je le répète donc pour la compte sur ses doigts 3 fois, c'est pour vous faire attendre et nous faire rire! xD

**Lirra:** Merci pour ta review . Et oui, on compte aller jusqu'au bout! Enfin… Théoriquement P

**yuny-lune:** Poiso… Je te laisse répondre à celle-là! →_Bon ok... j'ai pas vriament le choix hein? Lol... C'était pour dire que t'étais mieux de reviewer! Hé hé et ça a marché non? lol... Allez bisoux et review en core... Du moins je crois que la réponse c'est ça... Ça remonte à loin je dois dire... lol_

**ladyalienor:** Promis! On oublieras pas de continuer! Pas vrai Poiso?

**Moony's wife:** Lol! Pas tellement grave! On te pardonne P. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu! Je sais, je ne fais pas autant dans le délire que Poiso, mais bon… Je pense que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec Cendrillon…

**Lilix28:** Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. Espérons que celui-ci te plaira tout autant (ainsi que les prochains)

**MinoOsha:** Bah, personnellement, je pense que Drago campe bien le rôle de James. James est aussi idiot que Drago (Ça me fait mal de l'écrire puisque j'adore Drago! Alors désolée pour les fans de James) et puis, il essaie de se rendre intéressant P

Bon eh ben voila! J'ai réussi à répondre à toutes vos reviews (et à finir ce fichu chapitre sur lequel je me fais harceler depuis je sais plus combien de jour)! Continuez de nous en envoyer et sachez que ça nous fait toujours plaisir! Tu veux ajouter un truc Poiso?

... Non... Bon... À la prochaine et si vous reviewez pas je vous trucide... héé... oups j'ai dit de quoi finalement... eh bien... Donc normalement je poseterais le chapitre pour dimanche mais si j'obtiens la réponse à ma question plus haut il sera posté samedi... À bientôt chers lecteurs...


End file.
